1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to posts mounted within a created post hole and, more particularly, to an improved shoring device to allow for support of vertical construction post.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional 4×4 construction timbers are widely known, and used, in the construction trade for providing support for many structures. From decks, to mailboxes, to yard signs, a conventional 4×4 timber is generally the commodity building element that is the member of first resort. Such a member is usually made to a dimension of 3.5 inches square, with general manufacturing tolerances of plus or minus 0.1 inches. Usually, the installation of a such a member in the vertical position requires the excavation of a hole into the soil to a level below the frost line, and of an overall width to form a volume that, when filled with concrete, has sufficient mass to provide rigidity, prevent heaving, and withstand the torsional stresses that can be placed on the particular structure. However, the use of concrete in direct contact with such pressure treated lumber is not always desirable and is often discouraged in that it will shorten the stated life and benefits associated with such pressure treated lumber.
The use of such widely available elements in construction have other drawbacks as well. For example, a mailbox or signpost usually supports a cantilevered element of some mass. Further, the supported structure is generally a distance above ground level that is multiples of the distance that the supporting members are anchored. As such, angular, torsional and rotational stress are multiplied and can easily lead to movement of the support beam within the hole, resulting in twisting, droop, or otherwise compromised securement.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention. Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an apparatus and method of shoring a conventional 4×4 post.